Enter the Humans
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: my attemot at spinning one of those amazing tales from one of the greatest shows on television.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Zone**

**The Twilight Zone has always been my favorite television show since the first time I saw it and I mean the original ones that aren't in color. I don't care who you are or what you think The Twilight Zone rocks! But anyway please review.**

**Episode 1: Enter the Humans **

(The scene opens to a room that has two people in it, a man and a woman. The woman is sitting on one of two bunks while the man is pacing in front of a large door panting angrily. The room is bare other than the two bunks. The man finally snaps and pounds on the door with his fists.)

Man: You can't keep us in here! Let us out!

Woman: You have done that countless times and it has never worked. They're not going to let us out so you might as well give up.

(He turns and walks over to where she is laying and stares at her.)

Man: Well what exactly do you suggest then?

Woman: Nothing. Just nothing. We can't get out. You're just beating yourself up trying.

Man: Well it's better than doing nothing.

(He goes back to the door and begins to pound and yell again.)

Man: Let us out you cowards. Let us out!

(He punches the door and his knuckles begin to bleed. He puts his injured hand in his mouth and begins to suck on it. The door opens and a tall figure in a silver cloak and with a small head walks in. Its voice is high pitched and mechanical.)

Alien 1: We have asked you before to please not injure yourselves as it could tamper with our experiment.

Man: What experiment? You asses haven't done anything but keep us locked away in here and give us the occasional food or water.

Woman: Yes, what do you want with us? We really are of no use to you, what do you have to gain from all this.

Alien 1: Foolish creatures! We have no experiment for you currently as the testing site is not ready, but once it is you shall be of the utmost importance to our scientists.

Woman: What do you mean? Why won't you just take us home?

Alien 1: Once you go to the testing site, you will be home. Your planet no longer exists if that is what you meant. Your kind destroyed itself soon after your capture with their bombs. I saw it myself. I was impressed to see that you could accomplish setting off a nuclear reaction. Yet you were still foolish enough to set it upon yourselves.

(The alien is now disinfecting the man's hand with a strange tool.)

Man: We didn't set it upon ourselves, we set it on the other countries. We were at war! Don't you understand that? It had to be done.

Alien 1: Fools! You turn on your own kind. You destroyed your planet and caused all living things to die terrible deaths by being cooked alive and for what? So that you could win? Now you are the rulers of a destroyed planet. Your species may have intelligence but you have no idea of how to use it. You would be extinct if it weren't for you two in this room. We saved you, be grateful.

(The alien is now threw with the mans hand and releases it, now completely healed. The alien exits the room and the door slides shut behind it.)

~*~

_Captured on an alien ship and now millions of miles away from their destroyed planet these two people have a right to be nervous. But could it be that this capture is a blessing in disguise? Where they are headed is another doomed planet that is only slightly younger than their own. What they don't know is: this planet is located right next to, The Twilight Zone._

~*~

(The man is now looking at his hand and walking over to the bunk next to the woman's. He sits down on it and shakes his head.)

Man: I just don't understand this. I don't understand this one bit.

Woman: And you think I do? I'm just as confused as you are but I can deal with it.

Man: What's that supposed to mean? I'm dealing with this just fine!

(The woman chuckles and turns her head to look at him.)

Woman: I don't think that pounding on walls and shouting is dealing with something.

Man: Well it's my way of coping with the situation and I'm not going to change it.

Woman: Fine.

Man: Fine.

(The man lies down on his bunk and turns on his side so that he is facing the wall away from the woman. The woman chuckles again and turns away from him as well.)

Man: Women.

Woman: Men.

~*~

(Outside in the hallway the previous alien walks over to another. This one looks the same as the other but is wearing a black cloak with a strip across the left shoulder. The first alien salutes.)

Alien 1: Captain.

Captain: At ease. What is it that you need?

Alien 1: The male subject is getting impatient, sir. (Drops his hand at his side.)

Captain: Well not to worry, we will be arriving at the test site soon enough. (Look at a map on a computer screen.)

Alien 1: Are you sure we chose good enough subjects, sir? I mean, they seem to be a very aggressive species. How do we know that they will not kill each other if we leave them alone on the site?

Captain: I doubt that they will kill each other. The male seems aggressive towards us but he has never laid a hand on the female and the female seems quite passive and accepting of the male and the situation.

Alien 1: Are we to assume, then, that the females of this species are not aggressive towards others?

Captain: I wouldn't say that as I've studied her actions and she always seems aware of all that goes on. She is always watching and she learns quickly. I'm sure that if she thought being aggressive would do any good then she would most certainly be aggressive.

Alien 1: She is a quick learner then?

Captain: Yes. I'm sure the male has also realized the futileness of the situation but still feels a need to do something and can't simply allow the situation to happen. He must feel as though he is influencing something.

Alien 1: Yes, that seems to be a characteristic of this species, the desire to affect and control that around them. We assumed this while watching their experiments on other creatures to find cures for common diseases.

Captain: Did they ever find one?

Alien 1: No, they tested these things on creatures that were a completely different species that their own. All their tests had some sort of result, but were completely useless.

Captain: So you mean that they tested the diseases of their species, on other species?

Alien 1: Yes, sir.

Captain: (sighs) all that intelligence but no idea of how to use it. Hopefully in this new setting they will be able to put their skills to a better use.

Alien 1: Will we be leaving them on the site with all their knowledge?

Captain: No, we will be wiping their memories off all things apart from their names. We are hoping that their quest for knowledge will take a different turn than that of their ancestors and they will be capable of keeping this planet from being destroyed like their previous one was.

Alien 1: Yes, perhaps they will be able to keep previous disasters from happening.

(Another alien comes in and addresses the other two.)

Alien 2: Sir, we are preparing to land.

Captain: Let's go. You prepare the humans.

Alien 1: Yes, sir.

~*~

(The man is awakened to find the alien gently shaking him awake.)

Alien 1: Wake up, please. We have reached the test site and you shall be getting off soon.

Man: (groggy with sleep) W-what?

Alien 1: Wake the female, please. You shall be exiting soon.

(The alien then leaves and the man hurriedly gets up to wake the woman.)

Woman: Hmm? What's going on? (She sits up and yawns.)

Man: They said we're getting off soon.

Woman: Oh.

Man: He said to get ready.

Woman: How?

Man: Well…I don't know.

Woman: I guess we just sit here then.

Man: (sitting at the foot of the woman's bunk) I suppose so.

~*~

(The ship lands in an open field surrounded by many trees. The door opens and the man and woman are lead out.)

Alien 1: We hope you will be safe here. We will be checking in on this planet occasionally for routine checks. Well I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this, since I'm going to need to wipe your memories now.

Man: What!?

(The alien pulls out a small gun looking thing and a blast of white light shoots into the man's face. He does the same to the woman and both man and woman fall to the ground, unconscious. The alien quickly undresses both people and hurries back onto the ship.)

Captain: Close doors.

Alien 3: Doors closed.

Captain: Arm cloaking devise.

Alien 3: Cloaking devise armed.

(The captain sits in his chair as the ship lifts into the air. The computer screen allows them to watch the two people as they wake up. The man wakes up first and stands up.)

Man: Where am I?

Woman: (slowly gets up) Who are you?

Man: Me? My name is…Adam. Huh, strange, that's all I remember.

Woman: My name is Eve. You know, that's all I remember, too.

Man: Great, well at least we know each other. But where are we?

Woman: Let's call it…Earth.

Man: What makes you think of that?

Woman: I'm not sure, it just came to me.

Man: Earth, well I suppose it's as good a name as any. Shall we see the rest of it?

Woman: Yes, let's go.

(They walk hand-in-hand into the distance.)

_Whether you choose to think this story is true or not is your choice. There is no law stating that you must believe it but whether you choose to believe it or not you can be sure of one thing: Adam, Eve, and their many descendants go on to have many adventures in and around, The Twilight Zone._

The End

Well I hope you liked it. This is not nearly as good as the actual Twilight Zone episodes but it's my little tribute. I know the twist at the end is really common in the show but that's what I wanted. I wanted it to be similar to the show. Please review and have a good day. (in the Twilight Zone *theme music starts to play*)


End file.
